Thinking on the past
by Eternity Of Hate
Summary: Amaya Hyuuga and Yuuki Uchiha used to be worst enemies but once placed on a team as Genin became close friends. But are they close enough? Incest
1. Chapter 1

**ami-hey heres finally our next joint story.**

**ally-our next work we did through r.p(role-play)**

**hidan-fuck this bitches eternity of hate dont fucking own naruto or any songs used.**

**ally-hidan language**

**hidan-MAKE ME U FUCKING HOE**

**ami-help their fighting.**

**on with the story**

* * *

_Cold air whipped black hair into golden eyes, Amaya stared out of her bedroom window, watching as her team mate and friend Uchiha Yuuki ran down the street. _

_Used to her friends oddness Amaya put the fact that Yuuki was running down the streets in her PJ's at midnight down to a random whim._

_Pulling herself back into her room she closed her window and shut the curtains. She climbed into bed and lay there staring at the ceiling listening to the wind rustling through the tree's._

Four years later the same girl ran from the same room seemingly rushed.

"Where are you going?" Amaya turned to see her younger sister Hinata stood with a basket that was coverd with a blanket.

"I'm meeting baka-chan at the Dango stand... Shocker."

"Tell Yuuki-chan I said Hi." Amaya nodded and waved bye to Hinata while rushing from the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

ami-ok our prolouge done here its kinda short we know but my brillant yet dump mind next to me is being her

ally-HEY NOT FAIR(looks very beat up btw)

ami-btw its got cousen and bro and sister incest in it ok but oh well

r&r plz


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally - Yo! We're back!**

**Ami - With a NEW Chapter lol**

**Itachi - Oh Joy... Am I in it?**

**Ally - Err... Yeah?**

**Itachi - ...**

**Ami - Anyway... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Eternity Of hate Dont Own Anything... So sad...**

**xXx**

"Amaya!" Said girl stopped running and turned towards the village gates where the shout had come from. As soon as her eyes set themselves on Shikamaru she beamed running over to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey Shika-kun! How was your mission?" Shikamaru put her down and they linked arms walking down the street together.

"Meh, it was pretty simple, Naruto and Uchiha fought for a while then something happened and we came back Uchiha-less." Amaya nodded understanding having been sent on a few Sasuke retrievel mission attempts herself.

"Poor you. Well at least nobody was hurt..." Shikamaru shrugged and the two of them entered the Ramen stand in time to see Ino and Sakura have another arguement. They were always entertaining.

**xXx**

Silver bangs fell over pink eyes as cold sweat ran down pale skin. Another night, another nightmare. Pink eyes trailed over to the small clock on the bedside table and widened.

"Aiyeeee! I Am So Late!" The young girl scrambled out of bed and ran to the shower.

After a quick shower Yuuki was hastily searching her wardrobe for something to wear one thought actually getting processed in her haste; **Must Do Laundry! **Finaly deciding on a dark blue vest top and a white skirt she hurriedly pulled them on and ran out the house just remembering to pull some shoes on and lock the door. She hadnt even got to the centre of town when she realised two things.

**Thing Number 1: It was drawing to the end of Navember and she was wearing a skirt and no coat. IT WAS COLD!**

**Thing Number 2: There was an ANBU in front of her meaning she was either A, In trouble or B, On a mission.**

**Woo.**

Skidding to a halt she looked up at the ANBU her teeth chattering.

"M-morning!" The ANBU nodded in greeting the handed her a scroll before disapearing.

Opening the scroll Yuuki groaned. Oh how wonderful a mission. Not.

**xXx**

In the Hokages office Yuuki was looking at the floor supressing a yawn while the other two members of her team were paying close attention.

"...just make sure the scroll arrives here safely and it doesnt fall into the hands of another village. It is a very powerful and sought after scroll." Tsunade looked them all in the eyes forcing Yuuki to look up.

"So, your to be out of this village and off to get the Kaida scroll _(I completely made this up)_ in an hour. Dismissed."

Three 'Hai's were heard then the three nins left the Hokages office to prepare for their mission.

**xXx**

An hour later Amaya, Ryu and Yuuki were jumping through the tree's towards the cave where the Kaida scroll was said to be hidden. Yuuki had now changed into some white 3/4 lengths and had a jacket on, much warmer. But this was so... Boring!

"Are we there yet?" Amaya groaned having been on enough missions with Yuuki to know that this was just the start of her non-stop questioning. She decided to just ignore her, she might go away...

"We just left the village five minutes ago..." Ah... Unfortunately Ryu hadnt been on a mission with Yuuki at all so he didnt know to ignore her. Oh well.

"Oh..." There was silence for a few more minutes then,

"What about now?"

"No Yuuki, We only just left the village eight minutes ago now." Silence again, this silence went on for about ten minutes then,

"Are we even close?" Amaya sighed and sped up the other two also speeding up.

"Yuuki, it's going to take us at least a day to get to the village the cave is near." Ah... Ryuu so very patiant. How that was all about to change.

"A DAY!?!" Yuuki's shreik of shock and horror had birds flying out of the tree's surrounding them. It also had the two nins nearby flinching from it's sheer volume.

"Yes yuuki a day now will you please shut up your drawing attention to us!" Amaya had decided to have an input finnaly fed up with Yuuki's stupidity.

"There's nobody here but us..." Amaya could see that what Yuuki had said was nothing but the honest truth and that just annoyed her further.

"Well that wont be true for much longer if you keep shreiking!"

"Well who's shouting now!!"

"GIRLS! Lets just calm down." Both girls heads whipped around the glares landing on poor innoccent Ryu. Who sighed and turned to carry on going, both girls of course followed only in stony silence.

**xXx**

**Ally - hope you enjoyed R&R please!**

**Ami - yeah next chapter will hopefully be more interesting!**

**Itachi - I wasnt in this chapter at all! Not even mentioned!**

**Ally - Erm... yeah so R&R please!**


End file.
